


vinculum.

by kupokisses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Smut, in which Ravus is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kupokisses/pseuds/kupokisses
Summary: A bond signifying union or unity. Or, a ligament that limits movement.





	vinculum.

Your name is reverent on his lips, a prayer, a desperate, longing plea.

He is tense under your touch, face tight in a grimace of pleasure as he tries his best to obey your command. He relished relinquishing control to you, to succumb to a desire that was not his own, to drop the cold, hardened façade of a foreign commander and just be yours, yours, yours. And in this moment, he is… But in this moment he is also your toy, your plaything, obligated to obey you. Muscles tense, sweat rolls off his body in rivers, pants and sighs and moans and hisses create the most sensual of melodies and you’re dying to pull more of this sweet song from his lips. He keens your name, tense under his restraints. _“Please… Let me cum…”_ But his request is yours to accept or deny - has he earned it?

_“Shh, shh, shh…”_ you coo, finger light against his lips. Another whimper escapes him as your cup his cheek and press an innocent kiss to his forehead. “I know it’s hard,” you murmur the words, savoring the sight of his submission. _“But you’re being so good for me, and I’m so proud of you for it. So, so proud.”_

_“Then please-,”_ he tries, and his voice cracks with desperation. Amused as you are at the word when he so rarely used it, you had to remind him who was in control now. You reach for his neck and squeeze, and whatever protest he would offer next is cut off with the smallest _“urk!”_

_“You know you haven’t earned it,”_ your spit coldly, glaring down at him. He looks up at you, vulnerable, pale blue and lilac meeting your warm brown, and chokes when your hips slowly roll against his exposed erection. His cock is twitching in anticipation and drooling with pre; it adds to the fluids that have already stained your lacy black panties at your teasing. Truth be told, you were just as turned on as he was, but this was just an exercise of stamina for you as it was for him - except for you, it was more of an experiment to see how many times he could bring you to climax, and for him… Well…

_“We agreed on this,”_ you grin as a shuddering sigh escapes him when you grind against him again. _“You can’t cum until I give the word… and I haven’t given it yet. You want me to say it, you have to work for it.”_

Though your grip on his throat was hardly enough to choke him completely, he still lets out an audible gasp when your fingers relax, and your hands trail down his pecs again. There’s another soft, almost pitiful keen as he tries to hold his release back for you. _“What must I do…”_ he pants, and his hips stutter as he resists the urge to rut against you. _“…to earn it?”_

A wicked smirk finds itself on your wine-red lips; with a feather-light kiss to his neck, you rise from your perch on his lap and stand beside the bed. Your thumbs hook into your panties and you slowly slide them down your legs with a tantalizing shake of your hips. You could almost laugh at how intensely he watches you.

You adjust the straps of your bra, tug at your black gloves, and glance down at the garter straps that adorn your legs to ensure everything is still in place. With that assured, you take your place atop your lover again, positioning yourself above his head. The sight of your glistening pussy earns another lustful, distressed moan from him, and you know without looking behind you that it’s a view his cock appreciates as well.

Your next command offers no room for defiance. _“Lick, Ravus.”_

The chains binding him rattle as he strains against them; you know he aches to hold your thighs in place as he devours you, and you know he’s more than capable of freeing his Magitek arm from the meager restraint. Yet he acquiesces with a hungry sigh as he opens his mouth for you, and he laps at your folds with a fervor only the scorned Prince of Tenebrae could possess.

Bound as he is, submissive as he is, eager to please as you know he is for you, you know once you give him the word and you free him, he would show you who truly held power between you two. You knew this was but a momentary agreement between the both of you, and you know despite the need in his eyes, he was already scheming how he would remind you that you were his and not the other way around.

But for now, you would enjoy this. You throw your head back as he licks and sucks at your clit, you gasp when his tongue enters you, and your sighs of contentment intermingle with his lustful groans. He would teach you your place when you were done, yes…

…but you would relish the power you had over him now.


End file.
